Change of the Seasons
by SummerSmilingSkies
Summary: After a life changing event Ally shuts herself away from anything that reminds her of her mom. But after 3 years of ignoring her family friends, the Moons, her father proposes that they visit them in Tahoe Nevada. Unfortunately things dont go according to plan. Hearts will be broken and tears will be shed. Will this leave Ally with another scar? Or will she finally be happy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm back! Thanks for all of your support for my other two stories that I wrote, I really appreciate it! And for any new viewers, welcome. So this is my first Austin and Ally story. I know that their's going to be some rough spots, but I'm trying to get used to writing this type of fan fiction. Anyways, I'll try to update as much as I can! :3**

**And please Review! **

* * *

Chapter1: Packing & Plane Tickets

Ally walked quickly down the sidewalk bundled up in a brown jacket and blue scarf. Because winter was now in full swing, she had to hang up her famous floral skirts and then break out her jeans. A pair of blue jeans as a matter of the fact currently shielded her legs from the cold. Suddenly she felt something icy and wet land on her cheek. She looked up to the sky and smiled as tiny flakes fluttered down from the clouds onto the streets below. She continued to walk along the gray concrete path until at last, she had made it home.

Once she entered the warm two story building she called her home, she unzipped her jacket revealing a gray V-neck top. Then she made her way towards her father's study to check in with him. It was sort of something she always did when she got home, just so that he could see that his little daddy's girl made it home in one piece. Once she came to the brown door of the study she stopped and knocked lightly.

"Papa," she said in a soft tone.

"I'm home."

She could hear him getting up from his chair, his footsteps getting louder until he put a hand on the door knob.

"Ally! Welcome home," he flashed a big smile at her as he swung open the door.

"How was school?"

"School was fine. I'm just so glad it's finally winter break!"

"Speaking of winter break, I have something exciting to tell you tonight."

Ally cocked her head to the side, perplexed by this. She wondered what was so exciting that he had to wait to tell her instead of now. Her father could read her body language as if it was a book and winked. He walked back over to his desk signaling to her that he had more work to do.

Finally Ally spoke up. "How was your day at work dad?"

"It was fine, though I had some very…_interesting _customers today."

Her dad ran a music store called sonic boom. It was a very well-liked store, and the shop was finally starting to make a name for itself. It became so successful in recent months that they could start hiring a small staff (which was _very_ much needed). So obviously since the store was starting to become big they had a lot of very unique costumers come in. It became a frequent topic of discussion between the father and daughter pair.

"You should tell me more about them after I make dinner," Ally said glancing at her watch.

* * *

Ally put the last dish in the sink from her meal, feeling proud of herself that her father seemed to like it. It was more of an older recipe that was handed down the family line until it reached her mother. Ally's eyes dulled a bit but she forced it away. She didn't want her father to see her getting emotional. She went over to the leather couch that was located against the wall of their living room. Her dad was already seated on the right side, waiting for her to make herself comfortable. As soon as she was settled across from him he began to speak.

"Ally, I know that we don't really talk about this," he started in an almost shy tone.

"But let's face it, we've been miserable for the last couple of years."

The dullness came back into Ally's eyes. She knew that they would need to confront these feelings, but she didn't expect it to be now.

"I know that you miss your mother. God knows that I miss her too, but she wouldn't want us to be like this. We were once a very social family and we went to places, took vacations, had some real fun and quality family time."

His face relaxed as he continued.

"Ally, what I'm trying to say is that we need to get out of the house for a week or two and enjoy ourselves again."

Ally sat their speechless. She didn't know if he was expecting her to say something or not. She thought back to when her mom was still alive. They went out on trips to see their best family friends the Moons. Ally's eyes widened as the connection was made. Surely her father wasn't trying to suggest that she visited them.

"And I think that the best way to do that is for you and I to go see the Moons again. They're our family. And they've been asking to see you."

"They've been asking to…see me," Ally asked.

"Yes sweetheart. They've proposed that we go and spend some time with them in Nevada. You remember Nevada don't you? You and Austin used to love going to their cabin."

Ally smiled as she remembered Austin. They used to play tag on their wide expanse of property, ride horses, fish, and they often went to the lake.

"Daddy, you're right. It's been three years since I've seen them. I think I'd want to go. A-at least for a little while."

He fished two pieces of paper from his pocket and put them in her hands. She smiled as she realized what they were; _plane tickets._

* * *

That night Ally brought her purple suitcase up to her room to begin packing. The plane was scheduled to leave tomorrow! That didn't give her very much time at all to pack. She went down her check list to make sure that she had everything she needed. Feeling satisfied with herself after doing an inventory check, she grabbed her light blue back pack and started to stuff it full of magazines, books, a very small make-up bag, two sets of headphones, her IPod, and the last and most important thing was her song book and a few pens.

She let out a small yawn and decided to turn in early tonight. She changed into some thin shorts and left on her shirt. After brushing her teeth she got under her blankets and shut off the lights. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope that you all liked the first chapter. Thank you to all of you that reviewed! It means a lot. :3**

**So anyways, I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update. It may be a type of thing where I update once or twice a week depending on how mean my band director and profesors decide to be. In all honesty, it's a miracle that I even find the time to write stories. Well, wish me luck with school guys! Please don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion & An Old Friend

Ally woke up in the car very confused. Why was the road twisty? And why was it dark? She recalled yesterday and it all clicked into place; they were nearing Tahoe. Ally could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach, and the lights coming from the houses up ahead didn't make anything better. That just meant they were getting close.

Her father glanced at her, just now noticing that she was awake.

"You're awake. Just in time too, we're only a few minutes away."

Ally only felt more nervous. What would they think of her now that she was older? Would they be disappointed that she didn't want to speak with them? For years? Would Austin except her like when they kids? She clutched her sides, feeling glad that her father was busy focusing on the road.

And then she saw it. It was the fence that bordered the Moon's property. She started to tap her foot uncontrollably. Then they came to a big metal gate. Her father had to go out and punch in a code while she stayed in the car. A few moments later the gate opened and her dad jumped back in and started to drive on a dirt that would lead up to the Moon's residence.

Before she knew it they were pulling up on the driveway and were greeted by Mike, Austin's dad.

"Dawson! Longtime no see," Mike exclaimed.

"Mike, thanks for inviting us!"

They shook hands and came back towards the car. Ally took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Ally?" Mike asked. "Is that you?"

"Hi Mr. Moon," was the only thing that Ally could say.

Mr. Moon ran to Ally and gave her a gigantic bear hug. Ally chuckled and hugged back. It started to seem like she still had a spot in the Moon family.

* * *

"Ally, could please bring the bags inside?"

"Sure daddy."

Ally opened the trunk and got out her bags, feeling a little less nervous now that they were actually here. But when she turned around her eyes fell on a certain blonde headed boy standing right in front of her on the porch.

"Ally," he said smiling an even wider smile.

"Austin," she said, all of her nervousness suddenly going away.

She dropped her bags, ran up the steps, and wrapped her arms around him. He immediately wrapped his around her and they just stood there.

"I missed you so much Ally," he said in a sad voice.

"Austin, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

Ally remembered all of the good times they shared together here. All of the laughs, the smiles, and just the pure happiness that she had whenever she was with Austin. She remembered all of the times they would sleep outside under the stars when it was warm enough. And when they would go to the famous crystal clear lake and rent a two person kayak.

When they separated Austin went down and took all four bags in his arms. He climbed back up still smiling.

"Come inside," he said waiting for her to go in first.

Ally smiled and walked in the door and was attacked on sight with hugs. Austin's older sister Autumn and his mother Mimi squeezed her until they decided to let her breathe.

"Oh Ally, it's so good to see you again," Mimi said smiling a warm motherly smile.

"And look at how big you are," Autumn said astonished.

Autumn was 21, four years older than her little brother Austin who was 17. She had brown hair that in the light almost looked like copper with a golden tint. Her eyes had the same effect; coffee brown that looked almost looked to be gold in light. She was beautiful.

"It's to see you too Mimi. I'm so sorry that I haven't been coming. It's just ever since m-"Ally was suddenly cut off by Mimi.

"Don't say another word. I know that your mother took you here often so coming back must've been hard for you. We're glad you're here and that's all that matters."

Ally gave Mimi a grateful look.

"Austin, take Ally's bags up into her room," Mike said.

"Yes sir."

Ally followed Austin upstairs and into her old room that she used when she would always come here. He opened the door and her eyes widened. It was like they painted it just for her. The walls were cream and painted with big and beautiful flowers. The bed was queen sized and their was even a desk and a bathroom. The dresser, much like the room, was large and wooden.

"Do you like your room?" Austin asked grinning.

"I love it! You guys really did a lot to it since I was here last."

"Actually," Austin said shyly, "We've known you were coming for a long time now. We decided to repaint and get some new furniture, just for you."

Ally smiled, feeling glad that she came. Her dad was right. It's been way too long since she visited.

* * *

After unpacking Austin and Ally sat on top of her bed.

"So I was thinking about showing you around town tomorrow. And we need to go to the lake again," Austin said.

"That sounds like fun."

Austin looked at her and smiled. Ally just realized how mature Austin had become. He certainly wasn't the little kid she used to play with. He was taller and thoughtful and cuter. Ally blushed and looked down at the blankets. She shouldn't be having these thoughts, Austin was her best friend!

"Hey Ally?"

"Yes Austin?"

"Thanks for coming up here again. I missed you," Austin said, his smile fading.

"Thanks for inviting me."

About an hour later Ally laid on top of her bed with her songbook opened and a pen in hand. She had so many thoughts in her head that she had to get them down on paper.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Today we landed in Nevada and I'm at the Moon's cabin in Tahoe. Can you believe it? I thought for sure that I wouldn't ever come back to this place again. I thought that it would remind me too much mom, I'm honestly surprised that I haven't started crying yet._

_And then theirs Austin. He's acting so sweet and he's even going to take me out tomorrow! I don't know what it is but something about him is different than when I last saw him._

_Well, I hope I have a good time tomorrow!_

Ally's eyes starting to droop, so she decided that it was time to turn out the lights. Hopefully tomorrow she would have a good time with Austin.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Please R&R :3**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Hey guys I'm back! Sorry that I was gone for so long. I was really busy with band and I found out that next year my director has me in percussion instead of trumpet...ya...major difference. I know I'm a drum major so I won't be playing mush either way but still it bothers me. So anyways here's chapter three. Please Review guys! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Spoiled Rotten & Spoilers

Ally got out of bed with a jump. Today Austin would be taking her out to town! She bolted into the restroom and peeled off her clothes. She then got the shower started. Steam soon rose from behind the curtain and slowly started to fog the huge mirror and the surface of the equally massive granite counter. After getting a soft purple towel from the cabinet she eagerly jumped in, sighing in content when the warmth of the water started to defrost her cold skin. She looked in front of her and sitting right there on the, of course, supersized shower counter was a basket full of products. There was moose, several shampoos as well as conditioners, razors, body washes, and lotions. On the side was a note that said;

_Dear Ally,_

_I didn't know if you left anything at your house, but just in case I got you these. You'll also find more things in your closet and drawers. _

_Welcome home!_

_Love,_

_Auty_

Ally smiled when she read Auty. It was what she always used to call Autumn when she was younger. She looked inside the large container and pulled out a bottle of lime and melon scented shampoo, opened it, and let the fragrance enter her nostrils cautiously. It smelled really good! She found a matching bottle of conditioner and body wash. She lathered and rinsed her hair doing the same with the conditioner and her body. She turned off the water and toweled herself off.

She glanced at the white double doors and saw hanging on a hook a light blue satin robe. She put the towel up in her hair and put on the robe. Now very curious she opened the closet and had to cover her mouth when she saw clothes of every color and shoes of every type filling the racks and shelves. Did she even need to pack?

* * *

Ally walked out of the luxurious bathroom with a black and white striped long sleeved shirt and a thick black wrap jacket. She wore light colored blue jeans and shiny black boots. Her hair was curled and her face lightly covered with a little of the immense amount of makeup she found in her restroom drawers. She felt as spoiled as a princess and as glamorous as a celebrity.

When she got downstairs her eyes instantly darted to Autumn as she lazily sipped her morning coffee. Ally squealed and gave her the biggest hug she has ever given, thanking her for all of the things she gave her.

"No problem. I just wanted to make your trip as comfortable and as amazing as it possibly can be. Now whenever you come you'll have your own place here and you won't have to pack."

"You could've told me! I stayed up for hours packing," Ally said, still beaming.

"I know but that would've ruined the surprise you know," Autumn said with a wink.

"And all of its mine?"

"It is, on one condition."

"And that would be…?"

"I get to borrow some clothes when you aren't here."

"You can borrow them now! There's a lot in there."

Soon their conversation ended when Autumn said she needed to get changed and ran into her room in the lower level of the house. Ally was left alone in the living room for a few moments until she heard light steps coming down the stairs along with the clatter of keys. Ally looked up from her phone and saw Austin dressed in a dark blue jacket and jeans.

"Ready to go?"

"Ya," she said smiling.

Austin led Ally into the Moon's garage. It was, like everything else in the house, big and spacious. Well, except for the cars. Ally wasn't much of a car person, but she recognized a few. There was a gold Honda, a dark green jeep, and to her surprise a cherry red mustang and turquoise corvette.

Austin walked toward an earthy brown 2010 model ford truck (her dad has one). He opened the door and soon the motor roared to life. He opened the passenger side and gestured for Ally to get in. She smiled and climbed onto the tan leather seat. Austin hopped into the driver's side and pressed a button. The garage door opened and they drove off for town.

* * *

Conversation on the way there was full of reminiscing and laughter. If the date had even just been the car ride Ally would've still said it was the best date she'd ever been on. Wait…no…heh no no NO! This was not a date. In no way was this a date. Austin is kinda her best friend and best friends don't date. Well, they can go out on a friendly date. Ya! That's all it is. Two buddies just having a good time…

Soon they pulled into the parking lot of a busy looking restaurant called Nana's Place. They both got out and they went into the clear double doors.

"This place serves a really good breakfast. I thought that we could start our little tour here, cause I don't know about you but I'm starving!" Austin said with a smile.

"Same here," Ally said with a chuckle.

Soon they were seated at a booth and ordered a feast of breakfast tacos, pancakes, and hash browns. Everything that Ally saw on the passing by waiter's trays looked delicious! Soon a tray with two glasses of orange juice came. As soon as Austin got his he took a big gulp. Ally was a little more lenient to try it because it had pulp and she doesn't favor pulp in orange juice.

"Try it!" Austin said flashing her a charming smile.

She raised it to her lips reluctantly. How could she not? He looked so enthusiastic for her to taste some. She took a small sip and her eyes widened.

"Austin, this is really good!"

"You like it? This diner is famous for its food and its orange juice. Everything is homemade so that orange juice is freshly squeezed."

The breakfast they shared was just as equally delicious and like the ride up. They laughed and joked and ate amazing food, but for the first time the hurt of Ally's mom passing away was completely out of her mind. And she was happy. She felt like she had her best friend back, but more than that. She felt like she was back. The real Ally.

* * *

Soon they paid, well Austin paid, and they went to Main Street. Main Street was of small boutiques and other restaurants. They got out and started walked down the rows of shops. Soon they came to a coffee shop, and in the next ten minutes walked out with piping hot drinks. Ally then came to a shop and saw something that caught her eye. It was a jewelry shop and they had a few pieces out for passing people to see. The one that Ally was looking at was a simple necklace with a silver heart. She turned and saw Austin looking at her with kind eyes.

Before she could say a word he darted into the shop. Ally ran in after him, knowing exactly what was going on. It was too late, by the time she reached him he had the necklace and was chatting with the cashier. He was an older gentleman with pale skin and a jolly face.

"Forgive me for asking but is this young lady the person you're buying this necklace for?" The man asked with amusement obvious in his features.

"Yes sir, she is." Austin replied politely.

Ally blushed slightly. She felt embarrassed as the man eyed her. He winked and gave the necklace to Austin.

They exited shortly after and Ally sighed.

"Austin, you already bought me breakfast so you really didn't need to do this."

"But I wanted to! I want you to have a great time here with me and I only want to make you happy. Think of this as a welcome back present."

"Thanks Austin," Ally said as happiness bubbled over her.

Austin put the necklace on her and gave her a warm hug. Ally smiled and eagerly returned it. Ally smiled to herself, today was wonderful! The most perfect date she'd ever been on. And the funny thing was, she didn't scold herself this time for considering it a date.

* * *

A/N: **Sooooo, how was that? Please review! And if anyone likes kingdom hearts or naruto I'm planning on doing a story from each of those soon! Well maybe not soon, but whenever I find the time. So as an ending note I'd like to thank my readers for all of your wonderful reviews. If you have any comments or questions leave a review or PM me. Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Hey guys! Just gonna make this short and sweet, y'all are gonna hate me after this next chapter! But don't worry, I promise that everything will get better soon my dears :3 *pats heads* Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning in complete disbelief that yesterday had ever occurred. She knew that it wasn't just a dream when she felt her necklace, its cold smooth metal on her bare skin. She smiled happily. Why wouldn't she? She got to go out with one of the sweetest guys that she'd ever met in her entire life and it seems like he likes her.

She got out of bed and lazily made her way into her rather large closet, thinking about what she wanted to wear. It needed to be something casual, but cute and comfy. She wasn't quite sure what she and Austin were going to be doing today so she decided against wearing any heeled shoes. She smiled when she found a low cut sweater that was such a delicate shade of pink. She searched the racks of clothing some more and pulled out a white tank top and dark navy jeans. She looked over to the shelves of shoes and grabbed a pair of camel tan boots that came up to the mid-calf.

Quickly she changed and put on some light brown eyeliner, making sure that it was soft and looked natural on her face. Deciding that was all the preparation she needed after brushing her hair and teeth, she made her way downstairs. Autumn and Austin were sitting at the large dining table in the dining room while Mrs. Moon cooked a breakfast of sausage and eggs.

She sat down across from Austin and couldn't help but smiling when she saw his signature grin.

"Good morning Ally!"

Autumn gave a knowing glance at her brother as he greeted her so happily. She always knew that he liked her, but this was only proof because Austin Moon was _never _this happy in the morning. She shuddered. This wasn't good. Autumn saw the problem that was slowly forming right in front of her eyes as the heat of her coffee slowly brought her to the world known as reality. _'Oh Austin,'_ she thought quietly, her gaze shifting to the table. _'What have you just gotten yourself into?'_

* * *

Later that day Ally found herself sitting in a kayak on Lake Tahoe. She looked down into the literally crystal clear water. She could see the bottom and it was 30ft deep! She looked closer and saw the bodies of ducks deep below the surface, catching a late lunch. Then she flinched as she felt something cold on her face. Looking up, she saw that Austin was right in front of her with a mischievous expression.

"Austin, that was REALLY cold!" She whined playfully.

He just looked at her and kept smiling as she wiped off the water he previously doused her with. He paddled his kayak closer to hers and helped her, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away stray droplets that she missed. She looked him in the eyes and smiled the light blush on her face obvious in the bright sunlight.

"You know I really missed you Ally," he said trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He had to admit, the fact that she ignored him for such a long time hurt him. But he was just so glad that she was back in his life. And how could he blame her? Her mom had died.

"You've said that at least a hundred times."

Austin chuckled at this, realizing that he had in fact said it on multiple occasions. "Well, it's true. I missed you more than you could've ever imagined."

* * *

Their smiles never wavered, staying on their faces throughout the conversation. Soon minutes turned into hours and the sun slowly started to sink, causing the sky to turn orange. They went back to shore and hopped into Austin's truck. Now they were on their way to a local seafood restaurant, hoping that it wasn't too crowded. Thankfully they were seated in but a mere ten minutes of waiting.

Ally looked over her menu, closing it after she found the exact thing that she wanted. Austin looked at her curiously, "What are you ordering?"

"The clam chowder, it sounds really good and it's under the most popular dishes."

Austin looked over his menu again, finding the item and read its description. His mouth started to water and he quickly decided that he wanted to try it.

The waiter that was assigned to their table was younger, looking to be around Austin's age. He had a mop of brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello and welcome. My name is Kial and I'll be your waiter tonight. May I take your order?" He asked looking over to Austin.

"I'll have clam chowder and a basket of your freshly baked bread."

Kial took a moment and wrote down Austin's order. When he was done he looked over to Ally and grinned. He took a moment to look at her, making Ally feel uncomfortable.

"And what about for the lovely lady?"

"Oh! U-um…I'd like th-the same as him," Ally said stuttering as she felt his eyes looking at more than her face.

"Oooo, pretty and cute! Alright I'll have your orders out right away."

Austin felt a flare of rage in the pit of his stomach, making him feel less hungry than he was before the waiter came.

"That was weird," Austin said, trying not to say too much worrying that he would say the wrong thing.

"Ya, I hope that doesn't happen again," she said weakly as she lowered her gaze to the glass of water in front of her.

Luckily for the pair, the waiter didn't say much when he came back to their table. Still, they ate their dinner quickly, Austin paying as soon as they were done.

* * *

Later that night, the two sat close to each other inside the media room in the lower level of the house. They both ate various brands of candy while a movie played on a big TV screen. Ally couldn't have felt any happier at that moment. She was considering putting her head on his shoulder, but something inside of her told not to. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she obeyed anyways.

Just then Austin's mom came downstairs holding his phone in one hand.

"Austin!" She said loudly so they would here her over the movie.

Austin paused the movie quickly and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Amber tried calling you a few times upstairs, so I answered it." Mrs. Moon tossed Austin's phone, the blond easily catching it.

Ally couldn't help but wonder who Amber was, a knot forming in her stomach as she contemplated the thought.

Austin put the phone up to his ear, smile fading. "Hey Amber," he said in surprisingly monotoned voice.

Mrs. Moon and Ally were quiet for a few seconds, looking away from each other.

"Mrs. Moon?" Ally finally said, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Who is Amber?"

Mrs. Moon turned, a look of astonishment plastered on her features.

"Oh! That's Austin's girlfriend."

Ally shuddered, and all of the happiness that she had before slowly vanished. She felt as if she were about to cry, quickly getting up and putting on her practiced poker face.

"I'm starting to get really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed," she said, leaving before the older woman could say anything.

Austin paced in the small room, irritation slowly but surely finding its way under his skin.

"_I just really want to see you!_" A voice said on the other end.

"I know you do, but I have family in town."

"_Oh…when will they be gone?"_

Austin stopped as he heard footsteps going up the stairs.

"_Austin? AUSTIN?!"_

He clicked the end call button, not really in the mood to talk to her, knowing that he would need to apologize later. He walked out of the small den at the end of the hallway just in time to see Ally disappear on the upper level.

* * *

A/N:** I told you that I'd be hated after you read! But for those of you who read and review I give you promises of cookies and brownies. What? You don't like sugary sweets? Fine! I'll just eat them myself. *stuffs face*. Thanks to everyone who reviewed in previous chapters and to all that have read my story! I love you guys! Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:** Hello again my loyal readers! This is my SECOND update of the day :3 Since I knew that a lot of you would be a little bit sad from the last chapter, I decided to post another one just for y'all. Oh and I'm sorry for eating all of cookies...and brownies... so I baked more! *holds platter***

**So I also have a second reason as to why I'm updating again so soon. My director just handed us out new music for our spring concert and he uped the level from a trditional grade 4 level of music to grade 5. So I will be practicing my butt off, being the drum major and all I can't afford to fall behind. I also have two trumpet solos and I'll be performing a quartet as well so I'll be quite busy! **

**Also, as we speak I'm working on a new story. I don't have a title for it yet, but it's going to be a code lyoko story. So if any of y'all are interested in code lyoko then you should watch for it! **

**I'll end my ramble here then. Have a great easter everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally walked briskly to her room. '_So…Austin has a girlfriend now…'_ She wanted to cry and be sad and depressed so badly, but she knew she didn't deserve to be. She walked out on his life and he was entitled to date whoever he wants, but still she felt such a big connection with Austin for the past couple of days. She thought that he was starting to see her as more than a friend like she was to him. She felt something warm and wet hit the back of her hand as tears cascaded down her face.

'_Pull yourself together Ally.' _But no matter how much she tried to calm herself down, the tears kept pouring down her face. She wiped them away with her sleeve, but more kept forming. Why did this need to happen on her vacation?

Autumn walked into the house, exhausted after her shift at a local boutique on Main Street. Her eyes widened as her caramel orbs fell on Austin, sitting on the first step of many to the top story of the house with his head in his hands. Without thinking, she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, claiming a spot next to him.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked timidely.

"I…I messed up sis. I didn't tell her about Amber and…well, mom told her and she ran into her room."

Autumn frowned, knowing that this would happen sooner or later. She always knew deep down that Austin had feelings for Ally. That's why when he told the family Amber she acted so shocked and didn't really associate herself with the red headed girl. She still personally thought that Amber and Austin weren't meant for each other. It certainly didn't help at all that Amber could be rude. Still, she didn't mention anything to her brother, only wanting to support him.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? It's getting late and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be bothered at the moment."

Austin simply nodded and lazily went up the steps, leaving Autumn alone. She stayed seated and thought over her next move carefully. She was convinced that what she told her brother was untrue, Ally probably did want to talk to someone just… not Austin.

She got up from her lonely spot on the wooden stairs and went into the kitchen, pulling out a tray, bowls, mugs, and dishes. She got to work, filling the bowls with strawberry and vanilla ice cream. She then put chocolate and caramel syrup on top and brought out some straw berries and a can of whipped cream. She started to boil water and got out ingredients for hot chocolate.

* * *

She soon had a decent pile of goodies stacked on the tray, balancing it carefully on one hand. She went up the steps cautiously and soon stood outside Ally's door. She heard quiet sniffling on the other side, causing her heart to ache for the girl. She knocked on the door softly.

"Ally, can I come in?"

Autumn heard light footsteps coming to the door. It opened, revealing a teary eyed Ally. Autumn went inside the room, setting the treats down on a desk before giving Ally a hug.

"I heard about what happened today."

Ally blushed, thankful that the older girl couldn't see her face. They separated, and Autumn gave her a bowl of ice cream and smiled softly.

"I thought that you might want some," she said taking the other for herself.

They ate in silence, both of them not sure exactly what they should say. Autumn took a deep breath, deciding that she should be the one to break the silence.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Ally paused from eating and looked at the brown eyed girl. "I just didn't know that Austin had a girlfriend. It just hurt that he didn't tell me."

Autumn knew that what she said was true, but it wasn't the entire story. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

Ally nodded shyly and started to eat the rest of her frozen cream treat. After finishing the last of it, she picked up her warm chocolaty drink and brought it to her lips.

"Ally, you know that you're like a sister to me. You can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I just want to help you."

Ally looked over to Autumn and saw only concern on her face, knowing that she could put trust into her. "I just thought that he was starting to…see me as more than just his friend."

"To be honest, I think he does Ally. Though when you left, he didn't know what to do. He's been dating this girl Amber who by the way isn't nearly as pretty or nice as you." This caused Ally to smile, hoping that what the brunette was saying held truth. "My point is he was sad and lonely. And Amber certainly isn't helping him out. If anything she stresses Austin and irritates him."

Ally felt her tears dry and regaining confidence, happy that Autumn came to talk to her.

"Don't worry Ally," Autumn soothed, "I'll talk to him. Personally I think it won't be long until he finally snaps and ends it."

"Thanks Autumn," Ally said as she and Autumn shared another warm hug, glad that she had someone she could talk to.

* * *

A/N:** I know, I know, that was a very short chapter. I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to leave y'all hanging with that cliff hanger from the last chapter and come back in a month to riots and reviews covered in rage...**

**Please review even though it was short! I love you guys so much :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:** Hello again! I finally finished this chapter after finals and what not. Well here you go. I made sure to make it longer due to my absence. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning with Autumn's words still ringing in her head. She knew that she would need to get up and go downstairs eventually, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to do so. Going downstairs would mean seeing Austin and that would be too awkward. Why did he need to do this to her! He should've told her about Amber…

Ally started to feel sick as she thought about the person who stole her happiness. Autumn had told her that she was rude and that she didn't like her very much. Already that's saying something because Autumn doesn't dislike many people. Why would Austin be with a girl like that?

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she dragged herself out of bed. She walked slowly to the bathroom and prepared a shower, hoping that the warm waters would wash away her depression.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Autumn sat alone at the table staring into her coffee mug. _'I need to find a way to fix this.'_ She thought, examining the coffee closer as if it could show her an answer. _'But the question is how I do it…' _Autumn stood up and entered the kitchen. She poured her coffee down the sink and walked towards the stairs. It was time to smack some sense into her idiot brother.

Autumn walked into Austin's room, not even bothering to knock. She turned on the lights and saw Austin cover his face with a pillow. "C'mon Austin, get up."

Austin looked at her from the shadows of his fluffy shield. "Wha?" He asked, still tired.

"Get dressed; we're going on a drive."

Later that morning, Austin jumped in his sister's Honda, and soon they were on an empty part of their property, just barely in sight from the house.

"Why are we here?" The blonde asked?

Autumn looked at him, her chocolate eyes scanning him, trying to formulate a plan of attack. He looked tired and sad. The only other time she'd ever seen him like this was that first holiday season they'd spent without Ally. She smiled on the inside. She knew exactly how to handle him now.

"I just thought that we should have a little chat. Austin, what's wrong? You've been a wreck lately."

The exhausted looking blonde let out a long defeated sigh. "I feel like in a way I let Ally down. She was so happy when she first came here, and I was too. Amber didn't even once come across my mind." He looked over into his older sister's brown gaze. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I wanted to tell her, but a good time never came up. We were always having fun. I didn't want to take a chance and ruin it."

Autumn frowned at the regret in her brother's voice. "Austin, you know that I love you and I would never lie to you right?"

Austin nodded, listening attentively.

"Austin I'm going to be blunt with you. Amber doesn't make you happy. Ally does."

Austin gasped at his sister's sudden accusation. Though he couldn't deny it. He knew for some time that this was true.

"Look, I know that you two really care for each other. And I can tell you right now that Ally would treat you better than Amber would. She's not only sweeter and more self-sufficient than Amber, but she's also down to earth and simpler. A girl like her would only love someone because of who they are on the inside, not taking advantage of the outside like Amber does."

Austin looked down at his hands in his lap while processing what he'd just heard. Slowly, but surely a glimmer of hope returned to him.

"How do I fix this?" He finally asked.

"Well little brother, it's simple. Just break up with Amber and spend time with Ally."

Austin looked up at her in surprise. "It can't possibly be that easy!"

"Well, I'm not saying that it's going to be easy. Ally was really hurt and she's still very depressed. Not to mention that Amber is already…uh…hard to handle. There's really no telling how she'll react to you breaking up with her."

Austin and Autumn sat in silence for a few moments, both taking in what they had just said. Suddenly a grin appeared on Austin's lips. His features relaxed and his eyes brightened.

"I know what I need to do. Can you take me back to the house sis?"

* * *

Austin drove off of the property in his truck that afternoon with confidence. He finally knew what he needed to do to fix things between him and Ally. He wasn't going to lie though, he was nervous. He knew in his heart that in order for everyone to be happy he had to break up with Amber. Things just weren't working out between them. Austin knew though that she would get a new boyfriend in a matter of days. Really, Austin realized, she looks at relationships as popularity contests. She didn't care who she was dating as long as they gave her a good image.

Austin pulled up in the parking lot and got out of the car. He glanced around and spotted Amber's car. He stifled a sigh. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

He walked through the glass doors and warm air mixed with the salivating scent of food hit his face. Being a gentleman, Austin decided that he would break up with Amber the proper way. Face to face and heart to heart. At least this way hopefully Amber wouldn't over react.

He spotted the red sitting at a booth and walked over.

"Austyyyy!" She cried as soon as she spotted him. She got up from her spot and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

"Um, I missed you too."

"Huh, what was that?" She said looking up from her phone.

Austin mentally sighed. "It's nothing, let's just sit down."

That was one of the many problems that Austin had with Amber. He did his absolute best to listen to her whenever she was troubled, but she never gives him the time of day. She's always too busy texting or talking to other people. It would always make Austin feel awkward whenever they went on dates like this because he always had to sit in silence.

Soon they had their drinks, and of course, an order of the most expensive appetizers on the menu. Austin stayed silent as he ate his share of shrimp.

Finally Amber put her phone away as their main course came.

"So what's up honey? You said you wanted to talk to me?"

The blonde paused from eating and gathered his thoughts. He had no idea how to do this.

"Well Amber, I've been doing some thinking lately."

She looked up, her smile slowly fading.

"I just don't think that we were meant for each other."

She stayed silent, her gaze never averting from his.

"It's just that, I think that we're looking for very different things in this relationship. I'm looking for something a bit more…meaningful. I know that we've talked about this a few times before, but it seems to me that you aren't looking for a long term relationship and well…I am."

He took a breath before continuing. "This really isn't easy to say, but I think we need to break up."

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth opened. She gaped at him; a look of anger overcame her. "So you're telling me that you brought me here just to break up with me?!"

"Amber, even though I want to break up with you every girl no matter who they are or what they do deserve to be treated with respect. I wanted to bring you here so that we could talk face to face instead of over text. And I wanted to buy you dinner one last time as a thank you and to show that I respect you."

This quieted Amber. She closed her eyes and frowned. Very few people have broken up with her before, but at the same time very few people have respected her like this.

They ate in silence with spirits lifted. Eventually it was time for them to pay and part ways. They exited the restaurant together and smiled.

"Thanks Austin, for everything."

Austin's eyes widened. He was shocked. He was so sure that she would be furious with him.

"I know that you came here to break up with me, but thank you for being gentle. Not a lot of people treat me this way."

Austin smiled. He felt like he was doing something right for the both of them. "You're welcome Amber I hope we can still be friends. Besides, I haven't forgotten that I promised to take you to see a movie."

Amber smiled. She hasn't felt this way for a long time. "Ya, I'd like that."

She waved and started to walk towards her car.

"Hey, Amber!" Amber turned back to Austin.

"I think you need to make better friends. The friends you have now only want to hurt you."

Amber sighed, knowing it was true. She did need better friends. She needed people like Austin to surround her. People like him would be a positive influence on her.

"Ok, thank you. For everything. The food was delicious and I think that just being friends will be better for the both of us. And Austin?"

"Ya?"

"Take care of Ally for me."

She walked to car and drove off, leaving Austin stunned, confused, and frozen in the parking lot. Did he hear her right? Did she just tell him to take care of Ally? How did she even know who she is? He slowly turned and got into the car. Now he needed to think of a way to get Ally back. But how?

* * *

A/N:**What did you think? R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Hello again! Im so sorry I haven't been updating very much guys. Ive been in New Hampshire for two weeks so I couldn't really post. Its beautiful there! I had a lot of fun and a well needed break. I'm so sorry to say that this update is very short. It's vital to the plot but its also a bit of a filler. Either way it's something you've all been waiting for. R&R! And please feel free to PM me if you have any questions, additional comments, advice, or if you need any help/advice yourselves!**

* * *

Ally jumped as she heard a knock at the door. She turned her head slightly towards the entrance to her room and saw Mrs. Moon walk in.

"Ally," she started. "Everyone is waiting for downstairs. We can't start dinner without you." She came over and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"That's very sweet, but Im not hungry." Ally smiled a small, fake smile. She saw Mrs. Moon's eyes soften.

"Ally honey you need to eat. Come on down stairs ok? I made something special for you."

Ally reluctantly agreed, knowing that the woman wouldn't leave her room until she did. That's just how Mrs. Moon was. She liked to make sure that everyone had a full stomach at her house.

When she entered the dining room everyone was sitting down at the rather large wooden table. Their plates were piled high with salad, mashed potatoes, and fried chicken. She smiled, they waited for her and even made her some comfort food.

* * *

After dinner Ally returned to her room with lifted spirits. It felt nice to have so many people who cared about her. She sighed and changed into some silky pajama bottoms and a tank top. As soon as she was done changing she heard another knock her door.

"Coming!" She said pulling on a robe to cover her sleeping clothes. She opened the door and gasped then looked away. "Oh, its you."

The blonde frowned at her sad tone, but quickly recovered. "Hey, can we talk?"

Ally opened the door wider and sat down at the chair next to her bed. "What do you want Austin?"

"I think that I owe you an apology. I'm so sorry that all of this happened Ally."

"Well maybe if you just told me about Amber in the first place we could've avoided this."

Austin shook his head. "If I did that then I wouldn't have broken up with her."

Ally looked up in shock. Austin took a breath before continuing, "And I wouldn't have realized how much I care about you Ally. I realize that I don't want to be with Amber. I want to be with you."

Ally was shocked at what he just said. Was she dreaming? This couldn't really be happening. Before she could process anything else Austin came over and sat on her bed next to her. He took her hand in his. She was surprised to feel how moist and warm his hand was and how gentle his touch was. She could feel her face warming.

"Ally, I know that I really hurt you and Im so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ally blushed. "I should be sorry too," she confessed, giving his hand a squeeze. "I kind of over reacted."

Austin shifted so he was closer to her. "Ally, don't be sorry. Lets not even focus on that right now, it's over and done with." Austin slowly leaned his head closer and planted a light kiss on her cheek. Ally could feel her face burn. She was sure her face was red.

"Austin, what's going to happen between us?"

Austin gave a thoughtful look as he planned what he would say next.

"Well, would you like to go out on a date? Maybe tomorrow?"

Ally flashed a sweet smile. "I accept."

"Nowhere fancy, just a nice simple dinner and maybe we could come back here and finish that movie?"

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun."

They both smiled and soon Austin left her room. Right before she went to sleep Ally smiled. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

A/N:** So please feel free to review. And please feel free to PM me if you'd like to guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:** Hello again! So I think that it's about time that I start to wrap this up. Actually I thought that this was only going to be a simple 6 chapter story just to keep up my writing. But when I started to write this I kinda knew that it would be more than that if I wanted to produce a decent story, something like 10-12 chapters. I haven't decided when exactly I wanted to end it but just be aware, it's coming up! Enjoy and please don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the night Ally and Austin's relationship had begun. And in those two weeks Ally had experienced more happiness and joy than she had since her mother had passed away. She was truly glad that she came here, and was sad to know that she would have to go home soon. They already had extended their stay until the day after Christmas when they were originally planning on a simple two week vacation. Her father needed to go back to work and Ally needed to go back to school.

* * *

It was a chilly afternoon when Ally and Autumn had snuck out of the house. They jumped into her Honda and were racing towards Main Street. With only a couple days until Christmas, they had a mission to find the perfect gift for Austin. Ally knew a little bit of what she was looking for. She wanted to get him something small that would last so that he could take it anywhere he went and would always think of her.

She felt lucky; she found the perfect gift in only the second shop they looked in. It was a simple necklace made up of a braided black leather cord and hanging from it was a flat silver pendant that had a black bear foot print. She smiled, now he would always think of his Ally bear. It was simple, it was meaningful, it was perfect.

Along with the necklace she also brought home a bag of chocolates from the local candy store. She smiled as she thought of those peaceful summer mornings when they would sit out by the lake and eat from a bag full of sweets. Those had been some of her cherished memories from her childhood.

* * *

When Ally and Autumn entered the house they were astonished. The house was covered in tinsel, lights, and a large Christmas tree in the center of the living room. The rest of the family had been busy since they were gone.

Ally quickly ran up the stairs and went into her room. She gently placed the wrapped gifts into her nightstand drawer. A knock came from her door as she removed her shoes and her jacket. "Come in," she hollered as she threw her jacket on the hook next to her bathroom door.

Austin came in with a warm smile on his face. "Hey Ally."

Ally smiled back. "Hi Austin."

"So I was just thinking that maybe, if you don't have anything else planned, you could watch a movie with me."

Ally giggled. "Austin, what would I have planned? I don't exactly know a lot of people here."

Austin looked up at her thoughtfully. "That's very true. Sooooo is that a yes?"

"Of course, I'd love to."

* * *

That night they snuggled up next to each other. In the dim lighting of the room Austin looked at her, eyes full of feeling. Noticing him gazing at her, Ally looked back. He slowly leaned in and kissed gently, The kiss was light, sweet, and held so much emotion. They pulled back and touched foreheads. "I love you," Austin whispered.

Ally smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I love you too."

"Ally, that was something I've wanted to say to you for years."

Ally gasped.

"I think that the first time I started to love you was when we were kids. I didn't really understand that feeling, but when I got older I started to figure out that I wanted to be with you."

"Oh Austin, you could've told me."

"I know, but if I did we wouldn't be having this moment."

They shared another soft kiss.

* * *

A/N: **What did you think? Please R&R!**


End file.
